metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Metroidhunter32
Where in the game do Ingworms have an attack? You made an edit that said they sprayed toxic gas from their "friont," but I think you're mistaken. Are you perhaps thinking of Ingclaws, or perhaps Inglets, both of which have capabilities similar to what your edit describes? If I'm wrong about Ingworms, please enlighten me, but as far as I can tell this is a ase of mistaken identity. :(S)He's right. They don't have an attack. Btw: Metroidhunter32, welcome! Hello and let me be the first to welcome you to Wikitroid, the fan-based Metroid resource. I hope you like the place and choose to join us in our work. Here are a few good links for newcomers: *Internal pages: **Community Portal **the Administrator's Noticeboard for contacting an admin **Live public internet chat channel (IRC - Internet Relay Chat) **The Help Desk **All help pages *External Wikipedia pages: **How to edit a page **Editing, policy, conduct, and structure tutorial **Picture tutorial **How to write a great article I hope you enjoy editing here and being a Wikitroid member! By the way, you can sign your name on Talk and vote pages using three tildes, like this: ~~~. Four tildes (~~~~) produces your name and the current date. If you have any questions, ask me on my talk page. Happy editing! — MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 18:53, 2 May 2008 (UTC) RE: question It is my username on all wikis. MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 21:59, 4 May 2008 (UTC) MP3 X-ray Well, in the first Prime the pirates mention that they're working on the thermal visor, partially for military applications. Then in the third one their model of the x-ray looks a LOT like the first one's thermal. Coincidence? Anyway, yes, they definitely were meant to work together. X-ray vision is needed to see through phazite, and they have phazite plating on some of their control panels. In one part of the command center you see a Trooper and a Jolly Roger (presumably with an X-ray visor built into its photoreceptor or something) working together to work on a console--the drone fires nova blasts into it, while the trooper types. It clearly has uses besides mining applications.Dazuro 23:48, 15 May 2008 (UTC) My mistake Thats ok Metroidhunter ;) I would have done it anyway! But I gave you my source though.. Dident you get it? It was bellow my name, and since you deleted my message I'm sure you would have seen it.. That first text was just a distraction and a bunch of crap, just in case anyone else would have seen it(I thought you would find my source bellow my name since you found my code first time). In case you dident get it i will give it to you one more time.. PED Marine 14:05, 16. May 2008 (UTC) - Good Hunting! Aguywithnoname He was only blocked for a day that has been up for a long time. MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 12:22, 18 May 2008 (UTC) Emperor Ing (4): Where did you got stuck on Emperor Ing? - PED Marine 13:38, 18. may 2008 The X parasite, Metroids and Phazon. truth be told in super metroid they said it was the last metroid in captivity. metroid fusion prove that wrong. the metroid are the natural predator of th X parasite. the metroid are still alive they must be feeding off the X someware.(though it's not that strong of a point. you have already heard my hypothesis on phazon. Wrong, the hatchling found in Metroid II: The return of Samus was the last metroid. In Metroid Fusion, the hatchling's vaccine was used to save Samus, however, the Galactic Federation used the same Vaccine to create more Metroids, as shown in Super Metroid, for the help of humanity. But, some thing were wrong. RE: Organin suit theory See this article on the Star Trek wiki about matter/energy replicators. While it is not an in-Metroid-series example, it is very plausible and would explain many elements of gameplay. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 03:16, 25 May 2008 (UTC) :Actually, creating something without DNA would be much simpler for the replicator than creating something with DNA, as the replicator wouldn't have to create the base-pair proteins necessary to build DNA. Remember, replicators are capable of taking matter and rearranging the atoms in that matter to create something else. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 19:54, 25 May 2008 (UTC) RE: Question Go to the forum index and decide where it should go. Then go to it, type the name of the forum in the input box, click create or something like that, and then type in the edit box the first message in the forum. MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 21:21, 29 May 2008 (UTC) :Forum:Index MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 21:51, 29 May 2008 (UTC) Vidio I realy sorry, just after i had done that i got called away, and then my computer started acting up so i couldent edit easly. I was looking for a sutibel replacement vidio, but so far have not found any thing, if you can surgest one please tell me. I am so sorry, I know what it is like to wait for a reply. Also as you mite have gathered their is nothing wrong with your commputer. JosephK19 20:47, 12 June 2008 (UTC) The vidio is replaced! JosephK19 07:21, 14 June 2008 (UTC) Just a nice thing to do If you have a second, try adding wiki formatting to the articles you create. Pages without internal links don't count as articles at all. It is a nice thing to do, but you won't get blocked if you don't. MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 23:48, 12 June 2008 (UTC) Thanks I didn't realize I left that up. Thanks for the warning. I'm new at this...Kydaca 00:40, 13 June 2008 (UTC) AFDs Rather than putting orphaned talk pages up for deletion, put them up for speedy deletion by putting on the page . MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 19:27, 13 June 2008 (UTC) About the ads See Wikia's new style. MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 17:36, 21 June 2008 (UTC) :You may be interested in the guide I wrote on my website that explains how to install an ad-blocking program that works extremely well for me. Because of the programs, I see no ads on Wikia now. However, aside from that, we cannot hide the ads because it was implemented by a staffer. Of course, I could take total control of the site and move it to a server/host I would maintain myself, but that would cost some money, about $5-$8 USD per month. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 00:50, 22 June 2008 (UTC) ::There is one other way, using personal css. We can't use site wide css to hide it, Wikia's Terms of use prohibits it, but you can create User:Metroidhunter32/monaco.css for yourself, and add certain css to remove the ads. MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 14:58, 22 June 2008 (UTC) ::MarioGalaxy2433g5 is correct. However, because CSS is a dynamic object-oriented language, the tag "ads2" may work for site A, but not for site B. As such, adding such a hack to your CSS file would be somewhat difficult as you would have to isolate the correct CSS tags and then assign them something like width:0. However, this has one downside: Unlike the AdBlock method, this will leave whitespace where the ad used to be - not much, but there will be some. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 22:40, 22 June 2008 (UTC) :::After studying the ads in an attempt to generate the needed CSS code, I have found one rather smart way of preventing the use of CSS to block the ads: Javascript. Wikia appears to use Javascript to insert the ads into the page at a designated position in the script itself. This means two things: Attempting to use CSS to defeat the ads would be futile, and secondly, the only way to bypass the JavaScript is to install an extension such as NoScript. However, NoScript requires Firefox (which is also required for AdBlock Plus), and disabling Javascript on Wikia would remove a lot of functionality - including (potentially) editing a page. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 02:01, 24 June 2008 (UTC) Oh, I just found my pic on the Pirate Commando page. -Lord Xale Allright, just go back to my talk page. I have instructions on an infobox there. Lord Xale 02:50, 1 July 2008 (UTC) Quadraxis Sorry about that i fudged up on it and need to reword it. I removed it, but never got back to commenting again. I'll get right on re-commenting. ^_^ Piratehunter 05:57, 4 July 2008 (UTC) Rollback You have been granted rollback rights. You should now see a rollback button when viewing a diff. Please note that rollback should only be used in cases of vandalism, else use the standard undo function. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 21:33, 4 July 2008 (UTC) sorry for posting those welcome messages sorry i guess i just have to get used to the way this wiki is run, the welcoming procedure is a bit different from the other wiki's i go on... --Semajdraehs-Talk page- 16:14, 6 July 2008 (UTC) Other Stuff Hey, uh, about that thing on your userpage about being the only person in the U.S... Well don't worry, you're not the only one... I'm from the U.S. too... Oh, and I'm glad that I could help with the infobox thing... That actually made me feel kind of usefull for once... Anyway, I'm not going to be in the U.S. for about 2 weeks starting on wednesday of this week... So, uh I'm not gonna be able to talk, edit, or anything else for a while... Man, I'm gonna have a hard time not being able to do that...Lord Xale 19:45, 6 July 2008 (UTC) :I am sitting in front of my computer in my Southern California home wondering why Wikipedia's API isn't giving me rollback tokens. But, the point is that I too live in the U.S. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 06:56, 7 July 2008 (UTC) One last thing -- I appreciate your help warning users who create off-topic articles, but it is unnecessary. As a general rule of thumb, you don't warn the user unless you can actually fix it. In this case, only the admins should warn because only they can truly fix it, but you can warn if someone vandalizes, as you can revert the vandalism. If you would like to help catch off-topic articles, you can tag the article for speedy deletion by adding at the top of the article (remember to specify a reason it should be deleted, in this case, off-topic). This flags the article for immediate attention by administrators. Again, thanks for the help, [[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 02:21, 9 July 2008 (UTC) The new way to get around the ads Now in , under skin, you can disable ads. Uncheck the checkbox saying show all advertisements. It only works if you are logged in. You wanted to know how to disable the ads, there you go. MarioGalaxy2433g5 10+ {talk/ / } 18:27, 10 July 2008 (UTC) :It actually doesn't disable the ads. Checking the box shows ads as logged out users see them (one at the top of the page, one at the bottom). Unchecking the box returns the system to normal (one ad at the top, none at the bottom). This was added so formatting could be made compatible by logged-in users. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 02:01, 11 July 2008 (UTC) Aurora unit 486 Look on Norion's log book in Prime 3. It mentions this aurora unit turning the planet into a foresty world. MetVet Missile Tank In fact, I had not noticed that, thank you for pointing it out. I neither feel like changing it back, nor do I particularly think it needs to be switched back, but I'll leave it alone if someone decides that First Hunt needs to be mentioned. No, Metroidhunter, I am not in any way related to Squee. I have never met Squee on Edanna and he is definatly not a member of the Fellowship of Squees. I would like to talk with Squee on this subject but at this moment he does not have a userpage. Long Live the Squees! Squeemaster 00:54, 21 July 2008 (UTC) How did you do that? First of all, good guess, I don't know who to put on my planet although the Ing would be perfect! Second, how did you put that information about yourself (origin, weapons, etc.). I'm sorry but I am relatively new to Wiki... ;) The Great Tyrant of this Existence, Joshadow. Gratitude Thanks for letting me copy the chart to make my profile. The Great Tyrant of this Existence, Joshadow Ganny revealed! Ganny, or Galandrayda is the affectionate term used by me to describe Gandrayda. (Because she calls you Sammy in-game so its like the same thing huh?.) Yeah that was a fun battle. Anyway I hope that clears it up for you. Hellkaiserryo12 17:47, 24 July 2008 (UTC) Featured User List Hey, nice job man! I made the featured users list another Wiki too!Lord Xale 05:24, 24 July 2008 (UTC) The Meloncholy of the Icy Blue Cow Hi, MetroidHunter32. Why do you consider the Sheegoth to be a boss, and not just a miniboss? All the other definate bosses in Metroid Prime had health bars! Not that I disrepect your judgement or anything, but I think the Sheegoth is a miniboss; once you kill the first one, more appear later for you to own! LONG LIVE THE SQUEES! Squeemaster 19:07, 27 July 2008 (UTC) The Meloncholy of the Icy Blue SPINOSAURUS Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeell... Okay. I see where you're comming from. It doesn't really matter, I supose. LONG LIVE THE SQUEES!!! Squeemaster P.S. Don't forget that Ridley and Kraid, in their day, were considered minibosses themselves, and they were (and still are) quite "bad-ss." May your fur stay fluffy! Squeemaster A Small Problem Metroidhunter, I am very sorry that I am posting this and I mean no disrespect, but i just want to inform you that your... attitude, is becoming increasingly "on my nerves". Remember, I want to keep this civil (not that I think you won't). You have a sort of "I am always right" kind of attitude. I will admit that I have been wrong about some things, but the fact of the matter is that on just as many occasions you have been incorrect. One example would be the article Grab Ledge, the ledges are not green in color, they are in fact grey. The only Grab Ledge that appears green are the ones in Sector 2 (TRO) of the BSL, and that is simply because of the green vegetation growing on everything. Another would be that you, and I quote, said," You are turning this forum into a soap opera". Now I do not take kindly to criticism, and I would appreciate it if you would halt this sort of attitude at least to a small degree, so that we may both, without any problems, work together to improve Wikitroid to the best of our abilities. I am sorry if it sounds like I am being "picky", but the way you have been acting certainly "bugs" me. I hope we can both cooperate with each other and continue in making Wikitroid the best, Metroid reference. [[User:Piratehunter|''P''ir''a''te''h''un''t''er'']] 17:55, 28 July 2008 (UTC) Manga Hey, excuse my mentioning, but the manga that the Metroid E-Manga was based on is in paper form, and not an "e-manga" (which are digital). The E-Manga is a shorter version of the full manga. You can check it out the full version for yourself if you like. :) http://snoopycool.com/manga/metroid/index.html 15:45, 30 July 2008 (UTC) Sure thing. Sorry if there was a misunderstanding. I had suggested merging the E-manga in on the Metroid Zero Mission Manga page, because I think that this might be a more appropriate way of organizing these. Have you spoken with an administrator yet? I'd like those articles that you reverted, and the merge that you made to be corrected if it isn't too much trouble. ChozoBoy 21:15, 1 August 2008 (UTC) Thanks. Whomever did it doesn't seem to have read the talk page. ChozoBoy 00:29, 2 August 2008 (UTC) Enough :Im not trying to be mean but you are getting on my nerves really quick. And '''Its over! Done! Finished! Don't drag this childish fight to my talk page now because I'm done with it for the last time. GF Remnant 19:44, 9 August 2008 (UTC) That's right. Break it up, you two. Apologies have been made, and '''''that's all, folks! Understand this. I do hope that this message wasn't necessary in the first place. [[User:Armantula513|''Armantula''513]][ADMIN] (Talk• ) 20:03, 9 August 2008 (UTC) RE:Sig To colour the characters like I did, you have to know the HTML. You will need to find a list of them or something. The way I'' found them was with GIMP. GIMP is pretty much a much, much better version of Windows' Paint, and on the window where you choose the color you wish to use, it has a little box that shows the HTML for that color. And all you have to do is put that HTML in the place you would put the color, but remember, when using HTML instead of words, be sure to put a "#" before the numbers, otherwise it will do nothing. Oh if you don't have GIMP, here is a link http://www.gimp.org/ to where you can download it as well as read some more about it. Cheers! [[User:Piratehunter|P''ir''a''te''h''un''t''er'']]{'''ROLLBACK} (Talk• ) 09:19, 12 August 2008 (UTC) Vote I simply want to thank you for voting Metroidhunter. Wether you vote against me or for me, I only want to think you for it. Your vote gives me information I need to become a better member of Wikitroid. [[User:Piratehunter|'''''Pi''r''at''e''hu''n''te''r]]{'ROLLBACK'} (Talk• ) 08:50, 12 August 2008 (UTC) RE: Request In the future, please report vandalism to the report forum. It usually gets quicker attention, and a block is not always necessary. In this case, a warning would suffice. You can warn users, see Template:Vandalism. Cheers, --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 00:36, 15 August 2008 (UTC) Metroid Fanon Wiki Hello! I am Moblin slayer, a user on this wiki, who is trying to start a Metroid Fanon wiki. I would like to know whether or not you would like to help. To see the request, click here. Thank you for your consideration. --Moblin slayer 19:59, 30 August 2008 (UTC) While I am not going to attempt to stop you I don't like that idea. I think that if everyone who likes metroid put their fanon in one place it just becomes dull. There's his fanon there's hers ther-Zzzz. You can go ahead but I am staying on this wiki. 'Metroidhunter32' 21:05, 30 August 2008 (UTC) RE: excellent idea Go right ahead with your additions! I have no objections. [[User:Armantula513|Armantula''513]][ADMIN] (Talk• ) 20:07, 30 August 2008 (UTC) don't leave! hello i am a admin of Zeldapedia i don't edit hre but i'd like to to tell you don't leave ZP we need new members and i will sertanly help you just come back--[[User:Lord link|'Lord']] ''link''Image:Black Triforce.svg|20px|User:Lord link/Hyrule Council 02:40, 3 September 2008 (UTC) Humor? 17:23, 9 September 2008, you redirected "Moss-consuming insectoid" to Zoomer. Was this for comedic value? It's actually a little bit funny. [[User:Armantula513|''Armantula''513]][ADMIN] (Talk• ) 11:06, 25 September 2008 (UTC) RE: Mistake Well, it would have been nice to fix that for me! looks around, in a paranoid manner Oh, don't worry about it. It's fixed, now. I won't expect anything from you or anybody else. [[User:Armantula513|''Armantula''513]][ADMIN] (Talk• ) 08:42, 16 October 2008 (UTC) :I hadn't done anything because I figured that his soon to be blanked userpage would have been deleated and as I am not an admin I can't deleate it. Metroidhunter32 15:06, 16 October 2008 (UTC) book You're writing a book, too? What is it about? I am writing a book as well. [[User:Squeemaster|'Squee'master]] 20:30, 26 October 2008 (UTC) Long Live the Squees!!! I'm writing this from school cause my computer at home crashed. All of those story ideas are very creative and could be developed into good books. I personally would go with the 2nd idea, because of the character development opportunities. I'll tell you about my story when my computer is fixed.(hopfully tomarrow) My time in the school library is limited![[User:Squeemaster|'Squee'master]] 17:47, 30 October 2008 (UTC) Whoa! I never said that I'm Back had more character development than your other stories. I just thought that I would enjoy developing the characters for that story, if I was writing that story. Anyway, my story is a fantasy story. There's a king who gets a disease only curable by a herb from the far corner of the earth. The court Wizard sets out to find it. The king's three advisors don't think that the Wizard will ever return and they kill the king so that one of them will become steward of the land until the king's son and heir comes of age. To their horror, the Wizard returns with the herb. the King would have survived. Enraged at the advisors' evil deed, the Wizard curses one with spectral ugliness, one with the eternal look of a fool- that is, a jester, and one is bound to the earth forever and ever amen with no feelings. (he can't feel pain, etc.) Now that the king is dead, the law reqrires that one of the advisors take the throne as steward. Flaelos, the advisor with spectral ugliness, takes this position. And banishes the other two advisors (so that they will not threaten his power). The Wizard thinks that Flaelos will kill the king's son (two years old at the time) to secure his position for life, so he casts a spell on him that causes any living thing that harms him to drop dead. He them rushes the baby prince and his cousin (next in line for the throne), who is ten years old to the care of a widow in a small distant village, where they grow up. The story begins here, when Aiden, the king's son, is 17. To be brief, the story goes as follows: Zard, the painless, undead ex- advisor, attacks the village and kidnapps him. Aiden's kindof-girlfriend and jealous-evil-confused-cousin go to rescue him and they meet Augustus, the cursed jester. this starts them all on their adventure to defeat Zard and overthrow Flaelos, and to destroy Flaelos's secret weapon: the Iron Beast, an animated metal monster. Its more complicated than that, though. Long Live the Squees!!! [[User:Squeemaster|'Squee'master]] 22:16, 4 November 2008 (UTC) Boss battle Royal I was wondering if you would be interested in taking over the job of overseeing the Boss battle Royal forum voting. As everyone can tell, I haven't been doing a very good job keeping it up to date. I chose you because you're the most experienced user (other than myself, of course) that is still participating in the voting. Would you like the task? (I just don't have the time.) If you accept, feel free to take the voting design in any direction you wish. [[User:Armantula513|''Armantula''513]][ADMIN] (Talk• ) 11:37, 2 November 2008 (UTC) My god that took forever! Do you have any shortcuts? Metroidhunter32 00:36, 13 November 2008 (UTC) What?!?! Hey man, i dont mean to sound like a stalker or sound gay lol but ur probably the most down to earth admin on wikitroid. Apllaus you for that M110 22:41, 3 December 2008 (UTC)m110M110 22:41, 3 December 2008 (UTC) :Uh... I'm not an Admin. Just a rollbacker. How did you get such an impression and why do you say that I'm "down to earth"? Metroidhunter32 00:36, 4 December 2008 (UTC) 'Cause you seem like you get on wikitroid for the fun of it and you have a good time. Your not worried about the small things. This gives me an impression that you are a layed back person who just enjoys everything. You aren't a butthead like a lot of other users on this site and you got some really cool ideas for future games. If you nominated for an RFA i vote for you =] :Don't think that's going to happen any time soon. I don't think I take everything seriously enough to be an Admin. Metroidhunter32 16:11, 12 December 2008 (UTC) Query I'm curious about this edit that you made to Talk:Dark Samus. Don't worry! You're not in a spotlight or under arrest, but I was patrolling this edit, and I couldn't quite decipher the reason. You removed M110's signature, and also a small passage by Dark Ridley. Could you explain? I'm a little confused by it. [[User:Armantula513|''Armantula''513]][ADMIN] (Talk• ) 15:43, 2 January 2009 (UTC) RE: sitenotice Well, generally, the sitenotice is only used for major announcements regarding site operation. I am not going to put a notice up for the voting right now, but perhaps this weekend when I can take time to review the time structure (how long voting lasts, etc.), I can put it up. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 05:37, 15 January 2009 (UTC) Image:Dyingsamus.png At this time, I have decided to keep the image (I honestly think we're mature enough for this stuff), but, it is eligible for speedy deletion currently because it lacks a copyright tag. If you don't find and add the copyright, I'll have to delete the image in a couple of days. Help on copyright selection can be found on the image policy page. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 07:09, 17 January 2009 (UTC) :Erm I'm not quite sure weather or not it is free licenced I found it here http://my.opera.com/Nplus/blog/index.dml/tag/metroid can you tell if it is copyrighted or not? Metroidhunter32 01:12, 18 January 2009 (UTC) ::That site has me stumped. I can find no direct copyright information, so probably the best course of action here would be to ask in the form of a blog comment. It's probably best you ask, since you're the uploader, but if you need me for any reason, just let me know. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 04:51, 18 January 2009 (UTC) It's been asked so now we're just waiting for a response. Metroidhunter32 13:30, 18 January 2009 (UTC) They say that it is found here http://tinyurl.com/78jadf but my computer's security won't let me go to it. Metroidhunter32 19:23, 19 January 2009 (UTC) :I'm starting to wonder what kind of security you people have. Norton Internet Security 2009 never blocks me from going to a site unless it tries to hack into my computer. But, anyway, it's just a google image search page (specifically, this one). The next thing would be to use that to find the original source and look around there. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 03:24, 20 January 2009 (UTC) RE: Off Topic? Well, the definition of off-topic is anything that doesn't directly pertain to Metroid, and those qualify. So, you'll have to hot-link them (instructions are on the image policy page). --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 00:13, 23 February 2009 (UTC) Metroid Fusion Me too, man. I thought it was pretty clever when I noticed, though. ChozoBoy (Talk/ ) 19:11, 5 April 2009 (UTC) Thanks Sorry this is late... Thanks for reverting Samus fan101's edit on my old page. I hate Ghor :P ( It's tottaly cool if you like 'em, He just ain't my thing.) Samusiscool3 talk{ROLLBACKAH} 15:18, 8 April 2009 (UTC) Boss Battle Royale I hate to keep pestering you like this, but it's been over three months since BBR was last updated. I understand that it takes over an hour to you to move from voting phase to voting phase; If you don't feel like putting up with it, would you mind giving charge of the voting to myself? I would continue the tree as planned. Speaking of trees, one day I was walking along and I saw a purple beaver picking Very Fancy Doilies out of its nose. It was quite unnerving. [[User:Squeemaster|'Squee'master]] 20:28, 1 May 2009 (UTC) LLTS! Sure if you want it you may have it. I really had more or less forgotten about that thing. Sorry about that but from now on anyone who wants to change it may, your furry self included. Metroidhunter32 21:24, 1 May 2009 (UTC) Thankee, my friend. Incidentally, what did you do with the other thirty-one Metroidhunters? [[User:Squeemaster|'Squee'master]] 17:59, 3 May 2009 (UTC) Vote! Attention, all Wikitroid users! The Samus Aran page is going to undergo a sweep soon and we need your help in choosing a new main image for the article! Please go to the Talk:Samus Aran page and vote for the picture you feel is best for the new main image. Thank you and continue editing. User:Tuckerscreator 17:40 01 May 2009 Hey, I know you! Hey, you're on zeldapedia! I know you! Im Dekutulla. on there, that is. awesome pic, by the way! P.S: BTW, I believe that the SP are several species under one ruler, and that is the council or whatever it's called. Vote! Attention, All Users! Phase three of Boss Battle Royal[e] has begun, and we need your vote! Just click here and place three tildes (~~~) next to the bosses you think would win in a fight! The votes will be tallied shortly, so hurry! --[[User:Squeemaster|'Squee'master]] 23:36, 17 May 2009 (UTC) Message left automatically by FastLizard4 using AutoWikiBrowser on request of User:Squeemaster. If you wish to opt out of receiving these noticies in the future, please notify User:Squeemaster. Vote! Attention, All Users! Phase four of Boss Battle Royal[e] has finally begun, and the bosses are aching for your votes! Click here and place three tildes (~~~) next to the names of bosses you think would win in a fight! [[User:Squeemaster|'Squee'master]] 04:52, September 12, 2009 (UTC) Message left automatically by FastLizard4 using AutoWikiBrowser on behalf of User:Squeemaster. If you wish to opt out of receiving these noticies in the future, please notify User:Squeemaster. FastLizard4 is not responsible for the content of the message. Well I have to agree with that petition thing on ZP. It is not just there, though.--'Shade Link ' 23:06, September 23, 2009 (UTC) If you would like you can make one here to. That way we can present them both at once for extra effect. I'm not so active here so I'll let a regular deal with it. Metroidhunter32 23:08, September 23, 2009 (UTC) Youtube Yousa have a YT account?--'Shade Link ' 20:30, September 24, 2009 (UTC) Mehaps. Why do yousa ask? Metroidhunter32 23:25, September 24, 2009 (UTC) Just wanna know.--'Shade Link ' 00:43, September 25, 2009 (UTC) New Room Categories! Attention Users! Suggestions for new categories for the Prime Series Room articles have been made at this new forum! All registered users are encouraged to vote and comment on these suggestions. Thanks. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 05:03, October 5, 2009 (UTC) Message left automatically by FastLizard4 using AutoWikiBrowser on behalf of User:Hellkaiserryo12. If you wish to opt out of receiving these noticies in the future, please notify User:Hellkaiserryo12. FastLizard4 is not responsible for the content of this message. Vote! Attention, All Users! Time to finish Phase Four on Boss Battle Royale. Click here and place three tildes (~~~) next to the names of bosses you think would win in a fight! [[User:Squeemaster|'Squee'master]] 07:54, November 25, 2009 (UTC) Message left automatically by FastLizard4 using AutoWikiBrowser on behalf of User:Squeemaster. If you wish to opt out of receiving these noticies in the future, please notify User:Squeemaster. FastLizard4 is not responsible for the content of this message.